


Long Distance

by fuck_you_kylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_you_kylo/pseuds/fuck_you_kylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kyluxsoftkinks prompt "Hux wiping away Kylo's tears with a handkerchief."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

After his final testing-the-waters insult was met with a “mhmm,” Hux grabbed Kylo by his thick scratchy hood and dragged him off the bridge. 

“Hux, come on, no,” Kylo protested, but let himself get pulled down the long hallway toward Hux’s quarters, past a huddle of lower officers.

“Wipe their memories if bothers you that much.” Hux keyed in his entry code and the door slid open. He guided Kylo over to the sofa (to his knowledge the only one on the entire Finalizer) and pushed down lightly on his shoulders before sitting next to him. He scratched the exposed sliver of skin at the back of Kylo’s neck and tugged at the back of his helmet.

“Can this come off?” Hux said, a little more teasing than he meant to. 

“I’d rather it not.”

“Okay. Can you tell me what happened at the meeting this morning?” 

The vocoder worked well to neutralize emotion in speech, but it only amplified irregular breathing, Hux noted as he waited for an answer.

“The Supreme Leader is sending me on a mission with the Knights. It’s a long one. Nine standard months, maybe a year.” 

Hux nodded slowly and gave Kylo’s hand a squeeze. 

“When do you leave?” Another long, shaky breath came from the mask. 

“Tomorrow evening.” 

Hux swallowed and let his hands wander up the sides of the mask. “Then I’d like to see you before you go.” Hearing no further protests, he unlatched the hydraulic clasps and lifted the apparatus off. Kylo’s face had always affected him oddly, but this time it wrenched him as if the Force itself were squeezing at his heart. Kylo’s averted eyes were swimming in tears, a couple of which had already escaped, and he pursed his lips intently, trying to keep them steady. 

A soft “oh” was all Hux could manage at first. He gently took Kylo’s chin and turned it toward him, reaching into his inner pocket for his handkerchief. 

“Don’t cry, my love,” he said, dabbing at the tears. The starchy triangle was a part of the official uniform, but much like Hux, it rarely saw active duty. 

“The time will pass quickly, I’m sure you’ll be kept busy,” he offered. Kylo shut his eyes and attempted one more breath before his face crumpled and he started sobbing quietly, a hand shielding his eyes. 

“Hey, hey,” Hux murmured, not quite sure what else to say, and pulled Kylo closer to him. He knotted his fingers in the soft, dark hair and kissed Kylo’s temple. He cried steadily for about fifteen minutes, and Hux let him, slowly rubbing circles on his back and catching some of the tears with his handkerchief, which had become quite damp. Eventually Kylo quieted down into sniffling, so Hux handed him the handkerchief to blow his nose. 

“I’m going to miss your birthday,” Kylo said, voice still a little shaky. Another tear slipped down to the corner of his mouth, and Hux couldn’t resist kissing it away. The gesture was almost uncomfortably intimate, even in the face of all the other terribly intimate things they had done, yet he felt compelled to keep going, placing a kiss on each of Kylo’s damp cheeks.

“We’ll celebrate it when you get back.” Hux brushed his fingers through Kylo’s hair and stared into space. Silence hung in the air. 

“We’ve done this before. Not this long, but long enough. And how do we manage it?” 

“One week at a time,” Kylo said, sounding tired. 

“That’s right, my love."


End file.
